Evil's Heir
by lazyqueen
Summary: Hemrione get help from Severus after she finds out she is adopted. Who are her parents and why is she annoyed with everyone?
1. Prolog

I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters or places. Everything else is mine.

Chapter 00-Prolong

"Push Diana," A middle age women demanded to a bright blonde laying on the bed "Come on push."

"I am pushing!" Diana yelled "I don't think I can keep doing this Jane. It hurts too much."

"It's not much longer," Jane assured her friend "Just a few more big pushes."

"Alright then, let's do this," Diana said pushing down on another contraction.

Minutes later a baby's cry filled the room. "Oh, Diana she's beautiful. She looks just like you," Jane said cutting the cord and washing the baby off.

Jane placed the baby girl in her mother's arms then started to clean the room up. "Oh, little girl, I wish your father could see you. He would be so proud. You are so beautiful," Diana cried "Remember your promise Jane?"

"Yes, Diana, I do but wont you be alright," Jane cried for her friend.

"No, I can feel my magic leaving me. I'm going to place a very powerful glamour on her. Then I want you to take her and care for her like you promised," Diana said staring at her newborn not at her friend.

"Alright Diana," Then Jane just stared as Diana raised her wand and started to mumble under her breath.

It only took minutes then Diana laid back. "Take her Jane," Diana said.

"Right," Was all Jane could say as she grabbed up the baby and left the room.

Two days later when Jane went to check on Diana she found her dead. They had a small ceremony and went on to live their life with their new baby girl. As they cleaned out the room Diana was in they found a large trunk and a note on top of it.

Dear Jane and George

Thanks for all you all have done for me. This trunk belongs to the baby girl. It can only be opened by her. Please give it to her on her 18th birthday. Lets not tell her anything about me till then for her protection. The glamour I put on her should last till she is ready to take it off. Thanks again for everything. See you in the after life.

Thanks Again

Diana Marie Malfoy

P.S. I have named her…


	2. Growth

Chapter 1 {Growth}

Everything was the same as always. Breakfast was on the table, Molly was bustling about getting everything for everyone, and the other adults were reading the Daily Prophet while the teenagers were talking about Fred and George's new items. Fred and George loved to send them their new products to test them out.

"Wow look through this mate," a red haired boy said, "See what Ginny looks like old."

The red haired boy handed over the pair of goggles he was looking through to his best friend. "Not bad, Ron, she'll still be a looker," the other boy said then winked at his girlfriend.

"Ugh, Harry, I don't need to hear that about my little sister," Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry mate but you know how it is," Harry said throwing an arm around a blushing Ginny with a big silly grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Ron smiled also and pulled a preoccupied girl close to him.

Yet once he touched the girl she let out a scream of pain. Everyone jumped up from their seat and gathered around her. "Ronald Weasley what did you do to Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley yelled over Hemrione's continuous screams.

"Nothing, mum, I swear," Ron yelled back with a pale face.

"Molly look she's glowing," Professor McGonagall yelled "She's going through her growth."

"Oh, my, she'll need potions. Hurry fire call Severus and Albus," Molly ordered to the room.

Remus quickly acted and fired called the two men. Within seconds both men were walking out of the fireplace. The minute both men were in the room Hermione stopped screaming. Then she started to rise up into the air and started to glow. The higher she got the brighter she became. Everyone was amazed and a little afraid at the power this showed Hermione had.

Normally a witch or wizard won't experience their growth until the night of their eighteenth birthday but the rare ones, the powerful ones experienced it a little earlier. Albus had his two weeks early. Voldemort had his a full month early. Harry had his' a little over a month early, but here was Hermione having hers over two months early. The only one to have their growth that early that was recorded was Merlin himself.

Hermione's wasn't only unusual with the time of it but also the fact that it was changing her appearance. Her hair changed from the puffy curled brown that is was to a straight white blonde. She also seemed to stretch. Everyone just watched in awe at what was happening. They were watching the greatest thing of their time they just didn't know it yet. No one noticed however that she started to float back to the ground. But they did notice once she touched the ground a shockwave of magic took everyone off their feet.

By the time everyone was up they realized that the girl was still out cold. "Severus, take her back to her rooms and give her the potions she needs. I'm going to go get her parents and bring them here. I think they need to be here," Dumbledore announced and left the room, then the house as fast as he had gotten there.

Severus did as he was ordered and carefully took the girl into his arms. He carried her up to her rooms. "Professor, will she be alright?" a group of teens that followed him asked.

"We'll see," Snape snapped "Now go back down to the others and let me work."

"Yes sir," They sighed and went back to the dinning room leaving Severus to do his job like Dumbledore had ordered.


End file.
